Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. Computer systems are often used to collect and distribute data. This data may be collected from a variety of sources. The data may also be categorized into subsets and provided in response to various data requests.